Betrayal Of A Brotherhood
by JoannHutch
Summary: June 2nd 2014 the wwe universe witnessed Seth Rollins turn his back on his brothers and aling himself with The Athority. His sister lisa tell the story of that faithfull night. Will this epic event start a blossoming romance for lisa or will her brother and his new crew do everything they can to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

June 2nd 2014.

There's a day I won't ever forget. It was the day someone I love and trusted turned there back on not just me but his brother's in arms as well.

You may be wondering who I am well let me introduce myself.

My name is Lisa. I was born in Davenport Iowa on December 5th 1988. I bet your wondering what my last name is well my brother is a famous wrestler and his name is Seth Rollins.

Yep you guessed it I'm the little sister of wwe's own Benedict Arnold Seth Rollins.

I never thought I would see the day when my own flesh and blood would turn his back on two men that he shared such a strong bond with.

Traveling the roads together, scraping and crawling just to make enough money so they could get a hot meal and decent place to stay.

A brotherhood is what they had. But Seth through it all away for what. To be apart of some Authority where he's told what do to by someone bucked authority it just doesn't seem right.

Growing up Seth and I had this strong bond we did everything together. You would think my brother would have been annoyed with me always hanging around him and his friends but he wasn't.

The bond we had was strong but now I don't even think that bond exist anymore. All my brother cares about is being the top dog.

But I'm getting ahead of myself let me take you back to 2 years ago.

It was a crisp fall day in the city of Davenport Iowa.

I was in my dorm room at Davenport State University trying to cram as much of the lesson I had to learn for my final exam before I left to go home for thanksgiving break.

But that was highly impossible why you ask before my roommate lacey was a nymphomaniac. How this girl was able to maintain a a average in all her classes was beyond me.

All she does is just shag and shag and shag her boyfriend morning, noon and night sometimes 3 maybe 4 times a day.

I wish I had that much stamina with a guy but I won't go there.

Anyway.

I was studying economic when my cell phone started buzzing I grabbed and headed out in the hall to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey sissy."

"Hiya bro what's up."

"No much just you know same old stuff different day. So how's school."

"Mind numbingly boring but I get to go home in a couple days for thanksgiving break."

"Well I got some good news and some bad news."

"Ok toss it at me what's the bad news."

"The bad news I won't be home for thanksgiving."

"Oh Seth. This was the first time we were all gonna be home for the holidays."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Ok so what's the good news."

"The good news. I got the call sis."

"The call."

It took me a could second but It finally clicked in on what call he was talking about.

"Oh my god. The call you mean the Call."

"Yeah me dean and roman were going up to the big leagues. Were debuting at the Survivor Series"

"Seth oh my god your gonna be WWE Superstars."

"I know. Sis this is it. It's finally happening."

"I'm so happy for you bro. Missing thanksgiving who cares. So what are you guys gonna be doing."

"Well me, dean and roman are gonna be brought in as a group."

"A group you mean like DX or the N W O."

"Not sure yet. All I know is we are interfering in a match and helping Cm Punk keep his title."

I gasped CM Punk is my fav wrestler well besides my brother.

"Really your gonna be working with punk."

"Thought you would like that. Sis I really wish you could be here. It just doesn't seem right without you here. You were there when I broke into ROH and you saw me win the FCW and NXT titles."

"Seth I wanna be there to, but I promised mom I would be home. But you bet your ass I'll be watching on PPV."

"Good. Well I better get going the gym awaits. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you sis."

"I love you to bro. Be safe."

After I hung up with seth I couldn't stop smiling. My brother's life long dream was coming true and I couldn't be there to share it with him.

I was there when he won the ROH world title and when he became the first ever NXT world heavyweight Champion. I knew I was gonna pay hell for this but I called my mom.

"Hello."

"Hi momma."

"Hi baby. Oh I'm so excited to see you in a couple days."

"Mom that's why I'm calling. I got a problem."

"Honey what's wrong."

"Well I just talk to seth and well mom he got the call he's gonna be debuting in the WWE on Sunday and."

"And you wanna be there to see him."

"Yes."

"You and your brother have a special bond that no one can break."

There was a bit of a silence on the phone then I heard my mom sigh.

"You call me when you get to where the wwe is ok. I know your in college and you're a big girl but you're my baby."

"Oh momma thank you so much. I promise I'll be home for Christmas and new years. I'll even stay home on new years eve and watch Dick Clark with you."

"Deal. Now go on get the ball rolling and I'll see you soon. I love you sweetness."

"I love you mommy."

After I hung up with my mom first I found out where survivor series was being held I called the airline and got on the first plane to Indianapolis Indiana. I was able to get a room near the arena and also a ticket to the ppv.

Now I waited for Sunday to come so I could see my big brother make his dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I headed to the arena to see my brother. I pulled my rental car into the parking lot and walked over to the gate where everyone was going in at.

I watched everyone go in. But I didn't see my brother at all.

When I turned around I ran into something or rather someone hard and landed right on my backside. Let's just say the landing was hard and painful.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok miss."

When I looked up I saw none other then CM Punk standing over me.

"Um yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going."

"Are you sure your ok." He said holding out his hand from me and helping me up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you hurt."

"No. I'm fine actually I wondering something. Your Cm Punk right."

"Yes I am. And you are."

"I'm Lisa Rollins."

"Rollins like Seth Rollins are you related to him."

"Yes I am I'm his sister."

"Awesome well why don't you come with me."

"Well he doesn't know I'm here I kinda wanted to surprise him."

"Ah I got it. Come with me I'm very good at hiding people."

I couldn't believe this Cm Punk the best in the world was holding my hand the chills I had going through my body was just not normal.

_Seth's POV_

"Why are we wearing this gear man I thought we were suppose to be wearing swat gear."

"Dean it's what they told us to wear."

I watched him make the oddest face while he was putting on the gear wwe gave us to wear tonight.

"Man I'm telling ya my nerves are shot to shit."

"Mine to." I said to roman.

"So you talk to your sister." Roman asked.

"Yeah I talked to her the other day. Kinda bummed that she won't be here."

"Yeah I know I miss seeing her." Dean Said.

Me and My sister have a special bond. When I'm on the road the first person I think about is her.

"How's college going for her." Dean asked.

"She loves it. Her roommate on the other hand is well dean you would love this girl. All she does is have sex morning noon and night."

"Sounds like my kinda girl." dean said grinning.

As we were getting ready there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey guys."

"Hey punk. What's up." I said.

"Not much just wanted to come by and go over some stuff with you guys before the match."

"Yeah sure what's up." I said.

This was like a dream come true here I was talking to the best wrestler in the WWE Cm Punk.

"Well what I wanted to go over you with was um damn I left something outside let me get it."

_Lisa's POV_

I was standing outside waiting patiently for Punk to come get me I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

Then I saw punk pop his head out and motion for me.

When he brought me in and I saw my brother my smile got so big my face was starting to hurt.

"Oh my god Lisa."

"Hi bro."

Seth jumped up and grabbed me and hugged me so tight I thought my lungs would pop.

"What are you doing here."

"Well I called mom and told her you were debuting tonight and she told me to come. Besides I couldn't miss your first night in the wwe now could I."

Seth and I just hugged.

"Hey seth don't hog her we want hugs to." roman said.

"Hi roman." I said hugging roman.

Then there was dean. He wasn't much of a talker or a hugger but tonight was different and this hug was different.

"Hey dean."

"Hello."

When he put his arms around me it was like I don't know old habit.

His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me against his chest and it felt so good. I got lost in the moment. I forgot my brother and roman were in the room to. When i pulled away from dean i looked into his killer blue eyes and felt my knees go completely weak.

"So um sis how did you even get backstage."

"Well I was in the parking lot when I literally bumped into Punk and told him who I was and he brought me back here."

"Remind me to thank him." Seth said.

As I sat and listened to seth go over what they would be doing I couldn't help but smile every time seth talked about what was gonna happen tonight.

Seeing my brother so happy was just the icing on top of the cake.

And getting hugged by dean wasn't so bad either.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing backstage watching my brother was the highlight of my night. Well that and meet CM Punk which by the way was awesome.

After they interfered in Punk's match they came backstage and they were all happy and excited.

"Wow did you hear the hush of the crowd wondering who we were it was incredible." Roman said.

"Oh my god that had to be the best feeling ever." Seth Said

"Shit that was better then sex." Dean said.

They all just laughed.

I walked over to them and the second Seth saw me he pulled me in for the biggest strongest hug ever.

"Sis did you see us."

"I saw you guys were amazing I'm so proud of you."

After Seth let me go roman hugged me. Then dean did but when he hugged me he rubbed my back and honestly it sent chills down my spine.

You see Dean Ambrose was the type of guy that really didn't do relationships he was the love them and leave them type of guy one night stands were his claim to fame.

After he broke the hug I looked into his blue eyes and wow it was amazing.

"So um do you guys wanna go get something to eat?"

"I'm kind of beat sweetie I think I'm just gonna head back to the hotel and get some sleep." Roman said.

"Yeah me to." Seth Said.

"Dean you wanna get something to eat."

"Yeah sure why the hell not. Just let me go get changed and I'll meet ya in the parking lot." Dean said.

"OK."

I watched dean, Seth, and roman walk off to their locker room. It was odd but I was getting this strange feeling in my stomach it was something i haven't felt in a long time. I wonder what it meant.

_Seth's POV_

"Man I don't know how I'm gonna sleep tonight I'm so hyped up." Roman said.

"I know man." Seth Said.

This feeling me and roman were having was something that doesn't come along a lot. I felt it a couple times in my life. Here I was with my two best friends and we just took out one of the biggest guys in the wwe. What was next for us?

"Hey dean can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah Seth what's up."

"Umm look I think my sister like's you."

"Dude what's not to like."

"I'm serious man. She might like you. Just do me a favor."

"What."

"Don't be you. Don't love her and leave her."

"Seth look she's your baby sister and she's become a friend to roman and me. I promise I'll be a gentlemen."

I watched dean grab his bag and along with roman we all headed out to the parking lot where Lisa was standing talking to punk. She was so happy and giddy. Punk was her fav. Seeing my sister smile was the cherry on top of the sundae of my night.

_Lisa POV_

I couldn't believe this here I was talking face to face with CM Punk. CM Punk the best in the world. I did everything I could not to just jump up and down like a teenager.

"So how do you think your brother did tonight?"

"I think he did great. This was a dream come true for him."

"Well your right he did great. I can see big things happening for Seth, dean and roman."

All I could do was smile.

As punk and I were talking Seth, roman and dean came out to where we were.

"Hey guys." Seth said.

"Hey bro. Punk and I were just talking about how great you guys were tonight."

"Yeah well I hope we did ya proud tonight." Seth said.

"You guys did great. I can see big things happening for all 3 of you. Well guys great night and Lisa it was a pleasure meeting you hope to see more of you around." Punk said shaking my hand.

"It was nice to meet you to punk. And I'm sure I'll be around from time to time." I said.

After Punk left Seth and roman headed to the car with their bags but me and dean headed to a little diner up the street from the hotel.

"Lisa you sure you don't wanna go to a restaurant or someplace other than this." Dean said.

"No this place is ok. I'm not really a fancy type of place anyway."

We walked over to a booth and sat down. The waitress came over and took our order.

"So how college life treating you."

"It's good boring at times but it's good."

"Got a boyfriend yet."

"Ha no way I don't have time for a boyfriend. I'm in class till 4 sometimes 5 than I'm working at the college coffee shop till at least 2am. I don't even have time to sleep so no i don't have a boyfriend."

"Have you been on any dates?"

"A couple but they guys turn out to be duds. Maybe I should just stick to school work and then maybe after college I can think about a boyfriend."

"I forgot what are you going to school for anyway."

"Business/management degree I wanna maybe one day wanna be my own boss."

"Well I think you'll do great. You've got a good head on your shoulders very ground."

"Thanks dean. So what about you, do you have a girlfriend."

Dean just smiled and when he smiled I got those same chills like when he hugged me.

"Now Lisa come on you know me I don't do relationships I've had a few ladies wanting to pursue more of me but I don't deal with it."

"So your still a wham bam thank you mam guy."

Dean winked.

After we finished eating we walked back to the hotel and dean walked me up to my room since we were all on the same floor I managed to get a room 6 doors away from my brother's.

He walked me to my door being a gentleman.

"Well thanks for walking me to my door."

"No problem. I had a nice time with you Lisa."

"Yeah me to."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah I would like that."

"Cool. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight dean."

I gave dean a hug goodnight but as I was about to pull away he placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it. He pulled me close to him then he placed his lips on mine.

I felt like the world just stopped his lips so soft. Every part of my body was just in heaven. After the kissed he smiled at me and went down to his room leaving me standing there wondering why he just kissed me.

Either way it was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when I woke up I still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss from dean.

What did it mean?

Did it mean he wanted to date me, or have one of his famous one night stands?

Well whatever it meant I had to put it on the back burner.

I was up getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey sissy."

"Hi bro." I said walking over to him giving him a hug.

"So how was your date last night with Ambrose?"

"Seth it wasn't a date it was just two friends having dinner and talking."

But in mind it felt like a date but wasn't gonna let Seth know that.

"Ok whatever you say. So you hungry Roman and Dean are down in the hotel restaurant."

"Yeah sure."

When Seth told me dean was there I felt this fluttering in my heart guess that kiss affected me more than I thought.

_Seth's POV_

My sister was being so transparent.

Her little dinner as friends with dean was more to her. And if Ambrose is smart he won't string my little sister along. She's been through enough.

My sister has what I call Bad taste in men. She always seems to pick the wrong guys.

Her last boyfriend was a really jackass. Lucky for him I was on the road otherwise I would have pounded his ass into the ground without even thinking twice.

There's one thing I don't care for that's when my little sister is upset or sad. I just won't have it.

I just hope she knows what she's getting into if she gets together with Dean.

_Dean's POV_

"So how was dinner last night with lisa?" Roman asked.

When roman mentioned her name I smiled.

"It was nice."

"Nice just nice. Man you are so hooked on her."

"No I'm not. You know me man I don't do relationship. Beside she's Seth's little sister and that's a road I don't wanna travel down."

"Whatever you say man but I know you my brother if you like her then just take her out on a date. A real date not dinner at a dive waffle house."

I just laughed.

I wasn't the type of guy to do relationships. With me they always ended badly. Someone always left crying and it wasn't me.

"Maybe I will but for now can we just drop it."

"Alright convo dropped. Here come's Seth and Lisa. Yo Seth over here."

Wow even in a track suit she looked hot as hell.

Maybe I should ask her out on a date.

"Hi roman." Lisa said giving roman a hug.

"Hi dean."

"Hey." I said giving her a hug.

When he hand grazed the back of my neck I felt this chill run down my spine. I've never had a feeling like that before. Well until last night when I kissed her.

_Lisa's POV_

Chills nothing but chills ran down my back when he grazed my neck. When I pulled away from him it was like we were the only two in the room.

"So lisa when do you leave to go back to school." Roman Said.

"Trying to get rid of me."

"Of course not we love having you here but school is important." Roman asked

"Ok dad. I'm actually leaving this afternoon I have classes Thursday and I still have a essay to write out."

"Really your leaving so soon." Dean said.

"Yeah I kinda wish I wasn't I've been having fun."

"When does your flight leave sis."

I looked at my watch.

"4:30."

"Well then it's settled we are gonna take you to the airport and see you off." Seth said.

I smiled when my brother said that. Of course I don't think I had much of a choice.

Later that day at the airport I was getting my ticket for my flight back to davenport. I walked over to where the guys were standing.

"Well kid guess I'll see ya when I see ya." Seth said.

"Seth I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to sis but I'll be home for Christmas."

"Good." I said hugging him.

"Call us anytime baby girl." Roman said hugging me.

"Thanks roman."

After I hugged roman I walked over to dean. He had a strained of hair fall over his eyes I brushed it away with my hand resting on his cheek he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I wish I wasn't leaving." I said.

"Yeah me to. We were just starting to get to know each other."

"Yeah."

"I hope you and I could maybe text or email."

"I would love that." I said giving dean my number.

I don't what possessed me to do it but I kissed him. And I'm not talking about a peck on the cheek I mean I kissed him. And to my surprise he kissed me back.

_Now boarding Flight 764 to Davenport all seats please board._

As I heard the message I pulled away from dean.

"Well that's me."

"Safe flight." Dean said.

"Thanks."

"Bye guys."

"Call me when you get back to school ok."

"I will seth."

I walked over to the girl taking the tickets when she took my ticket I turned around and waved goodbye to the guys.

Once I got to my seat I sat back when my cell phone vibrated. I looked at the text it was from Dean I smiled.

_Dean-I already miss you and your plane hasn't even left yet. Do you miss me? _

I Smiled.

_Of course I miss you. _

_Dean- Good text me when you get to school well after you call your brother. _

_I will. _

_Dean- Ok gotta go. Oh and that kiss was wow I liked it._

_I liked it to. Bye. _

_Dean- Bye. _

I smiled and giggled.

I felt like a teenager again.

Could this be the start of a relationship only time will tell.

(Ok guys I wanted your opinion now should I keep going telling the story in the POV's or should I just do it the old fashion way telling the story like a narrator. Review and give your opinion Thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5

I've been back at school for about 3 weeks and let me tell you it sucks the life out of me but thankfully Christmas break will be in a week and I get to go home and just veg out in front of the TV in my ratty sweats and eat whatever I want.

And I haven't missed one episode of Raw and Smackdown.

Every time I see my brother doing what he loves it just makes me feel awesome. And when I see dean my heart skips a beat.

On Friday night everyone was in the common room watching you guessed it Smackdown and there I was sitting next to my friend Amy.

"So how was your trip Indy I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since you've been back." Amy asked me.

"It was great I got to hang out with my brother and his team mates."

"So tell me is it true."

I turned and gave her a confusing look.

"Is what true Amy."

"Are all those guys as hot in person as they are on TV?"

I laughed.

Amy came off as a shy young college girl when I first started but as time went out she came out of her shell.

"Well honestly I didn't really take notice I was to busy being happy for my brother."

"What your insane. Your telling me you were around all that gorgeous man candy and you didn't even bat an eye to any of them."

I wanted to tell her that not only did I bat my eyes at Ambrose I got the guts and kissed him.

"Nope no eyes were batted but I did meet CM Punk."

"You lie."

"No seriously look." I said pulling out my phone and showing Amy the pic of me and Punk.

"You lucky bitch I hate you so much."

I just smiled.

Everyone was enjoying Smackdown and then I heard those familiar call letters.

SIERRA

HOTEL

INDIA

ECHO

LIMA

DELTA

SHIELD.

Watching the guys make there way down the stairs and through the crowd was just awesome.

The stone cold looks on there faces. The way they carried themselves and how smoking hot dean looked in his gear. I got all hot when I saw him.

"Lisa are you alright."

"Huh yeah I'm fine Amy why."

"Cause your face is beat red."

"Now that you mention it I do feel a little hot I think I'm gonna go outside and get some air." I said excusing myself from and heading outside.

As I let the cold air cool me down I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket I looked at the caller ID and the heat came back. It was dean. I smiled and answered.

"Hello."

"Hello gorgeous."

"Well hello yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing I was just sitting here in the hotel I was thinking about you."

"Oh you were now. And what were you thinking about."

"The airport."

I smiled he says that every time he calls me. Ever since I got back to school dean and I have been on a telephone relationship. Calling each other, texting and I even taught him how to skype which was a feat in itself.

"You always say that. But I think about that to."

"You know something."

"What."

"No matter where I am or what crappy hotel I'm in all I can think about is you."

"Oh careful there Ambrose your sensitive side is showing."

"Well what if it is. I mean it Lisa I miss you."

"I miss you to dean."

"Yo Ambrose come on man we've got a plane to catch."

I heard roman in the background calling dean.

"Sorry I gotta go."

"That's ok it was great to hear from you."

"Yeah. I call ya soon. Bye lisa."

"Bye Dean."

After I hung up with dean I looked up in the night time sky and saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and wished on it. What did I wish for you ask?

Well that's something for me to know and all of you to find out.

_Dean's POV_

Hanging up with lisa all I could do was smile maybe she was right maybe my sensitive side was showing.

"Dean let's go were gonna miss our plane."

"Damn seth can I get my bag. Why the hell are you such a hurry?"

"Cause the faster we get down this tour the quicker I get to go home and spend time my family."

"I know what you mean I miss my baby's." Roman said.

The holidays were never really big for me. Truthfully I hated them.

When you don't have family, celebrating holidays that mainly have to do with family aren't really my scene.

"So what are you gonna be doing for the holidays Dean." Roman asked me.

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Come on man you gotta do something." Roman asked.

"I'm gonna go home sit in my apartment and just do nothing."

I walked toward the car tossing my bags in the trunk. All I wanted to do was get on the road and not think about my upcoming lonely vacation.

_Seth's POV_

I felt bad for dean. No one should spend the holidays alone.

"Hey dean wait up. Listen I know you don't like charity but after this road trip why don't you come back to Davenport with me and just hang out there with. I'm sure Lisa would love to see you."

"I don't know man I don't wanna intrude on your family's holiday."

"Dude your my brother ok I want you there. Besides my other brother can't make it home for the holidays and honestly I love my sister, my mom and Leighla but a man needs some guy time with his best friend so come on come back to Iowa with me for Christmas."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah think about it."

I really hope dean comes home to Iowa with me.

I know one person in Iowa that will be very surprised to see him.

_Dean's POV_

Hmm Iowa for Christmas.

Cold, Snow, freezing my ass of.

But then there was Lisa. She was Iowa.

Maybe going home with Seth for Christmas wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it was finally time to head home from Christmas break I for one couldn't wait to get home, put on my sweats and just veg out in front of the tv for the next 3 weeks.**

**The snow had already began to fall. Iowa always looked gorgeous in the winter but I could do without the bitter cold.**

**I left school early so I could get home before the snow got to bad. I pulled into the drive and headed into the house.**

**"Mom. Mom where are you."**

**"I'm in the kitchen baby."**

**I smiled mom would always start cooking for christmas days even weeks before and of course when I walked in the house the smell was heavenly.**

**"Hi momma."**

**"Baby I'm so happy your home."**

**"It's good to be home."**

**"Why don't you go take your bags up to your room and I'll make you something to eat."**

**"Mom you don't have to."**

**"But i want to. It's been so long since I cooked you a home cooked meal. Now take your stuff upstairs."**

**"Thanks mom. I love you."**

**"I love you to baby."**

**I grabbed my bags and headed up to my room and opened the door and to my surprise nothing changed. I walked in and placed my bags on the bed.**

**It was so good to be home.**

**_Seth's POV_**

**"Man this snow is nuts."**

**"Dean you haven't even seen the worst of it."**

**Dean and I were on the road headed to my parents place in Davenport.**

**The snow was coming down hard and fast.**

**"How far do you think we are from your Parents."**

**"About an hour." I told dean.**

**"Are you sure your mom is ok with me coming there."**

**"Dean I told you she's fine with it. Besides she loves when I bring my friend's home for the holidays."**

**"If you say so man I just don't wanna be a burden on your family."**

**I just smiled at dean.**

**It was hard for him coming up in the indy's he really didn't have family to spend time with.**

**When I looked over at dean he was texting someone on his phone.**

**"Hey who you texting over there."**

**"Actually i'm texting your sister."**

**"My sister."**

**"Yeah her and I have been exchanging emails and text messages since**

**she came to see you in Indianapolis."**

**"So what are your intentions with my sister."**

**"My intentions. Dude were just friends."**

**"Friends really well I know how this is gonna turn out."**

**"Oh really you do well tell me of wise two toned one how will this end."**

**"My sister is gonna fall and I mean fall hard for you. She's gonna get in deep and then bang someone's gonna go home crying and it won't be you."**

**I knew I was just asking for it but I had to know what he wanted from my sister. She's been hurt too much in her young life. I don't wanna see her get hurt again.**

**_Dean's POV_**

**I could not believe what i was hearing did Seth really think i was just gonna string Lisa along.**

**She wasn't just a girl I picked up in a bar Lisa's a classy chick.**

**"Seth look I swear on everything I own and you know that's not much. I would never ever hurt your sister. She's a cool girl to hang out with.**

**Besides you know me I don't do relationships especially long distance relationships."**

**"Well just so you know you won't have just me to beat your ass if you hurt her you'll have my brother and roman so be warned."**

**"Believe me I know the epic ass kicking I'll have coming to me. You have nothing to worry about. I enjoy her company."**

**I watched Seth look out the window as we pulled up to this little house.**

**The house reminded me of something out of a novel.**

**"Ok we are finally here."**

**"Wow this is a nice place man."**

**"Yeah apparently it's been in my family for generations."**

**We got out and grabbed our bags and headed into the house. Honestly this place was very homie and very down to earth. I didn't wanna touch anything I was afraid I would break something.**

**This was gonna be different.**

**_Seth's POV_**

**"Mom."**

**"Seth my baby boy." my mom said giving me a hug. "Oh my sweet baby boy I'm so glad your home. Oh honey your hair."**

**"What mom you don't like it."**

**"No I like it it's just really blond on one side. Did you mean to do that."**

**"Yes mom. Oh mom this is my friend dean. Dean Ambrose this is my mom Bonnie."**

**"It's not to meet you Mrs. Rollins."**

**"Oh please call me bonnie. So how do you know my son."**

**"Mom we work in the wwe together."**

**"Oh that's wonderful."**

**I watched mom go back into the kitchen.**

**"Your mom's nice."**

**"Thanks but she can be a little on the flighty side but it's cool."**

**Suddenly i heard someone coming down the steps.**

**"Mom have you seen my cosmetics bag.**

**"Sissy."**

**"Seth oh my god." She said jumping into my arms.**

**It was so good to see her again.**

**"I didn't think you would be coming home for christmas."**

**"Well plans changed and I was able to get home."**

**"Oh Seth mom is gonna be so happy to have her baby girl and boy home this year."**

**"Hey Lisa."**

**When Lisa turned around she was so thrilled to see dean. I thought her jaw was about to drop on the floor.**

**_Lisa's POV_**

**I thought I was dreaming there he was standing there in my livingroom looks so damn attractive.**

**"Dean I can't believe your here."**

**"Believe it I'm here."**

**I walked over to him and hugged him. It felt like the hugged lasted forever.**

**The last time I was in his arms was the airport when I left to go back to school.**

**"What are you doing here."**

**"Well you can thank your brother for that he invited me to come home with him."**

**I turned and looked at my brother.**

**"Seth that was really sweet."**

**"Yeah well I felt bad for the guy."**

**"Oh gee thanks Seth. You felt bad for me."**

**"I did you had nowhere to go and no one to hang out with."**

**"Well thanks."**

**I walked over to Seth and hugged him.**

**"Yeah thanks Seth."**

**I couldn't think of something better than seeing dean in my livingroom.**

**I think this was gonna be the best christmas ever.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok everyone that has read this story i have decided to do away with the Point of view and just write it the old fashion way. Hoep everyone likes this. I don't know how many time i'll be able to update but i hope you enjoy it. **_

Later that afternoon Lisa's mom need to make a run to the grocery store. Seth volunteered to take her so he could spend some time with her which, coincidentally, meant Lisa was able to spend some alone time with Dean.

They headed up to her room and talked.

"I still can't believe your here."

All dean did was smile at her and grab her hand and hold it. It was like time stood still for her

"When your brother invited me all i could think about was seeing you."

She could feel her cheeks blush. She had her head down when she felt the bed shift and dean moved toward her.

He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up so there eyes could meet.

When she looked into his blue eyes it was like looking into a clear blue sky.

She wanted to speak but she just couldn't. He leaned close and placed his lips on hers.

His lips were so soft she couldn't believe it. His snaked his free arm around her waist.

She could feel there weight shift on the bed. Before she knew what was going on

Dean and Lisa were laying on her bed making out.

And to lisa it was hot.

But she couldn't help but think was she about to be one of dean's conquest.

"Hmmm dean wait."

"What's wrong."

"My brother and mom will home any minute."

"Your right we should stop."

"Now i didn't say we should stop but i think we should slow down. I mean we barely know each other."

"Your right i'm sorry i just got carried away. I just can't seem to keep my hands off you when i see you."

She could feel her face flush and get hot. The way he was staring at her all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off but of course that tiny little voice inside her head was screaming.

_**Stop it stop it don't you even think before you act. You do the same thing all the time you hop into bed with the first guy that shows you compassion.**_

She really hate that voice.

But this one time she totally didn't listen to the voice in her head.

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can get to know each other little better if we talk about what we want."

"Talk about what we want."

"Yeah it's this game some of the guys and girls play in college. You know to pass the time before the keggers kick in. Do you maybe wanna play."

"Sure how do you play."

"Well." she said shifting her weight towards dean. "We go back and forth with each other telling each other what we want sexually. Like i'll say i want you to kiss me right here on my neck." she said pointing to her neck.

"You mean like this." he said kissing the spot on her neck she pointed to.

All she could do was moan.

"Hmm that feels great."

But he wasn't stopping and you know what she didn't want him to.

Dean's lips on her soft skin was doing things to him that he certainly had no control over.

But all he was thinking was this is my best friends little sister.

Everytime she let out a little moan dean could feel his pants get tighter and tighter.

When her stopped he could swear she sighed.

"So how did i do."

"Hmm that was great." She said. "It's your turn now you tell me what you want me to do."

"Well let me think. Oh i know i want you to kiss me right here." he said pointing to the spot behind his right ear.

"Oh so you want me to kiss you right here." She said placing her lips in the spot he pointed to.

"Umm yeah that's the spot."

The feel of her lips on his skin was amazing he thought.

All he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and just have his way with her.

He could feel her tongue graze his skin and that was it he just wanted to take her right there.

"Dean."

"Hmm yeah."

When he opened his eyes and looked into her warm hazel pools he knew she wanted more. Before he could say anything she jumped on him.

"Hey wait hold on."

"What."

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"Dean this game is just turning me on and i can't stop. Just shut up and kiss me."

So he did.

They were making out like teenagers.

Dean could feel her body move against his. His hand began roaming down her body to the hem of her shirt he began lifting it when she took her shirt off and dean saw her red lace bra.

Dean's eyes got wide like he was in a trance. He couldn't believe what was going to happen but he wasn't gonna let his head override him.

Lisa could feel him attack her neck and move his hands up to her breast and massage them.

"Hmm."

Lisa moaned whenever dean touched her.

It was like she was floating on a cloud.

Lisa took the hem of his shirt in her hand and pulled it off, she was amazed by his body.

So defined and toned. She kissed his neck and felt his hands move down her body to the string of her workout pants he untied it and was about to put his hand down it when.

"Hey lisa. Lisa you up there."

The voice made them stop in there tracks.

"Oh my god it's seth." Lisa said grabbing her shirt from the floor and tossing dean his.

When they both had there shirt's on lisa went to the door and out to the top of the steps.

"Yeah seth i'm up here."

"Hey you seen dean he's not answering his phone."

"Um yeah he's actually up here with me."

Seth came up the steps.

"What are you guys doing up here."

"Nothing we were just talking. Besides seth i'm a big girl i think it's ok for me to have someone in my room."

"Yeah it's fine i'm just shocked you never really bring any guys up here."

"Well there's a first for everything."

Lisa and seth went into her room.

"Hey man what's up."

"Not much umm i tried calling your phone."

"You did." Dean said reaching into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"Oh shit my phones dead i wonder who else tried to call what's up."

"A bunch of my buddies are gonna go bar hopping tonight. You wanna come."

"Umm yeah sure."

"Sis you wanna come."

"Bar hopping with your crazy friends no i think i'll stay here and catch up on some reading you guys go have fun."

"Alright." seth said.

Seth and dean headed out but before dean left he walked over to lisa and grabbed her and passionately kissed her.

"Maybe we can pick up what we are doing later."

"Sounds good to me."

Dean kissed lisa again and headed out.

Lisa went and sat on her bed and relived what almost happened.

And once again that little voice was inside her head screaming at her to not do what she wanted to do with dean.

She really needed to think before she acted on her growing lust for Dean Ambrose before it got her into some serious trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day lisa was out with her best friend beth.

"So how has school been."

"It's been ok. I wish you decided to go to college with me. It would have been so much fun."

"I know i just needed a break from the whole school thing."

Lisa and Beth walked around town going from store to store just having fun.

Suddenly lisa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out and smiled when she saw who she just got a text from it was dean.

Beth saw lisa smile and asked her about it.

"Ok what's with the smile."

"Nothing."

"Nothing that text you got was not nothing, now come on fess up who's the guy."

Lisa sighed she did know if she wanted to tell Beth cause lisa herself didn't really know what her and dean were.

"Come girl tell me. Who's the guy."

"It's dean."

"Dean as in your brother teammate dean. Oh my god girl he is hot."

"Yeah that he is."

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't even tell me i'm your best friend."

"Beth there's really nothing to tell i mean i don't really know what we are to each other."

"Have you had sex."

"No." Lisa said smiling.

"Oh my god you did have sex."

"Beth we didn't have sex we played a game."

"Lisa no you didn't. Please tell me you didn't play that game we always played at parties."

Lisa just smiled.

"Ok yes we played that game but i stepped it up and updated it."

"Oh this i have got to hear."

"Well i'm not telling you here in public so come on let's go back to my house."

After the girls left town they headed back to lisa's house and straight up to her room.

Meanwhile on the otherside of town at the gym seth frequents when he's home, him and dean worked out and chatted.

Dean had just finished texted lisa when seth caught him.

"Dude were suppose to be here to workout not text. Besides who are you texting anyway."

"No one."

"Really i'm not buying that for one second."

"Ok if you must know it's your sister."

"My sister again dude so are you two dating or something."

"Or something." Dean said with a grin on his face.

Seth wasn't to pleased about what dean had said.

"Dean i swear if your sleeping with my sister just to add her to the already growing notches on your bedpost i'll beat the hell out of you with this barbell."

"Woah seth i would never do that to her i care about lisa. She's not some conquest to me."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Ok. Well just so you know she's been through hell and back with her last boyfriend he treated her like shit. I wanted to kill the guy but she asked me not to. She's my baby sister dean i'll do anything to keep her safe and happy."

"I know that. Look you know me i don't relationships, maybe one day i will but not now. I like your sister's company she's an amazing girl, she's smart, she's gorgeous, she's got a good head on her shoulders. Believe me i won't do anything to upset her or put her in danger. I enjoy her company that's all. If it makes you feel better i'll stop talking to her."

"No that's just gonna make her sad. Honestly she likes talking to you and i like seeing my sister happy. Just don't upset her or make her sad ok."

"Got it."

Dean smiled he really did mean what said to seth. He carded for lisa. He just hoped that when the time came she would be waiting for him when he decided on if he was ready or not for a relationship.

Back at the house lisa told beth about dean.

"Ok now i want details."

"Well there's not really much to tell. He's gorgeous, he's got these amazing baby blue eyes, and when he smiles my heart just pounds so hard i can hear it in my ears. And when he touches me."

"Touches you, he touched you."

Lisa just blushed.

"How much touching are we talking about here."

"Umm well he did get to second base."

"Oh my god under the sweater action. Lisa you dirty little girl. What did it feel like."

"It felt incredible. But all i could think about was the last time i gave myself to someone they took advantage of me and i don't cope with that well."

"Sweetie Jacob was a jerk he used you in so many ways i don't even know how you came through it."

"One person, Seth. My big brother gave me so much support. I didn't even have the heart to tell my mom and i tell her everything. The way jacob made me feel. I felt like i was worthless like i didn't matter like i was some kind of dirt on the bottom of his shoe."

Lisa could feel the tears start to falls beth gave her a hug.

"Lisa no man is perfect but i do think there is someone out there for you, you just have to look for him."

"I'm done looking Beth i just want him to find me. But i guess that's just to much to ask."

Beth didn't know what to say to lisa. But little did they know on the other side of the door Dean and Seth heard everything lisa said.

Dean smiled he wished he could make her happy but he didn't feel now was the right time.

A few days later it was time for not only lisa to go back to school but for dean and seth to get back on the road.

Dean and seth decided to get on the road a day early.

Seth was saying goodbye to his mom, which gave dean and lisa chance to say goodbye.

"Well i guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. Um before i go i've got something for you."

"Dean you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well it's just a silly fun gift. Here open it." Dean said handing lisa a little box.

When she opened it she smiled pulling it out. It was a little butterfly on a black rope.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute i love it."

"I got it out of a gumball machine in a drugstore." Dean said.

"Here put it on me." Lisa said handing it to dean. Lisa turned around letting dean place it around her neck when he was done she turned around and hugged him.

He didn't wanna let her go but he knew he had to. When he pulled away he could tell she had something on her mind and she could see he did also.

"Dean umm i hope you don't get upset with me when i say this but i think it's best if we just stay." Lisa said before dean cut her off.

"Stay friends. It's ok i understand. Besides long distance relationships never really work anyway."

"I know. the waiting the wondering. So your ok with us being friends."

"Yeah of course. It's gonna be cool to have a girl as my friend that i'm not emotionally attached to."

"Yeah it's gonna be fun."

"Hey man we gotta go. Sis i'm gonna miss you."

"Oh i'm gonna miss you to seth."

"Hey no tears you'll see me again."

Lisa just kept hugging seth. After she was done she moved over to dean.

"No don't forget me." she said.

"Never i could never forget you. Now don't forget you can text me anytime day or night."

"Same goes for you to."

Dean gave lisa a kiss on the cheek.

She watched him get in the car and watched seth and dean drive away.

She was glad she had dean in her life. Even if they both decided that it was best if they stayed friends.


End file.
